puchipuriyuushifandomcom-20200213-history
Beth
Beth (ベス Besu) is the Princess of the Fairy World, the daughter of the Fairy King and the fifth and last Platinum Princess Candidate. She is 17 years old and also suffers from the curse of a 10 year old's body like the other four Platinum Princess Candidates. Personality Beth is a headstrong tomboy and a loner, prefering to do things her own way on her own. She refuses at first to become friends with the other girls, only accepting it after many attempts from Cocoloo. You find out as the series progresses that she is very kind and sweet and cares for her people in a way that you don't see in the others. She is quick to accept any blame for any and all problems that she or her people cause. She is in fact a very strong and responsible ruler. She is the shows Tsundere denying any positive or feminine traits that are pointed out. Appearance Just like the other Platinum Princess Candiates, Beth has the body of a ten-year old girl despite being 17 years old. She has short pink hair and dark green eyes. She dresses in a black crop top and short pants, and can often be seen with a headwear. Background Story Relationships Cocoloo Cocoloo is Beth's best friend. She approached Cocoloo at first in order to trick her and make her give up on being a Platinum Princess, but with time their relationship developed and they became friends. It is heavily implied that Beth may have romantic feelings for Cocoloo, due to how she's always nervous around her and gets visibly flustered when interacting with her. Yucie Glenda Elmina Belbel Powers and abilities Beth has different abilities, all seemingly related to water and nature. * She can create giant bubbles where she can trap people. * She can walk on water. * She can create and control currents of wind. Gallery BethOpening.jpeg|Beth, as she appears in the opening Beth Episode 14.jpeg Beth Cocoloo 2 EP14.jpeg Bethep143.jpeg Beth gimme your phone ep 14.jpeg Beth sad ep 14.jpeg Beth tree 1 ep14.jpeg Beth tree sad 2 ep 14.jpeg Trivia Role Beth comes in during episode 14 after a leap of absence. At first she seems friendly with the other girls, until she kidnaps Cocoloo and tries to force her to give up her spot as a Platinum Princess candidate. After Cocoloo refuses and the other girls rescue her, she becomes cold and distant toward them, saying that she must become the Platinum princess no matter the cost. The other princesses find out that a demon called Diablos is attacking her home and her father, the giant tree sustaning all life in the Fairy World, and slowly killing him. Beth once tried to rally all of the inabitants in Fairy World to fight against him, but they were too frightened and refused. She did not blame them decided to defeat him on her own and never to rely on anyone ever again. It takes a long time for her to accept the help that the other princesses offer, but once she does they attack Diablos as a team and find that they needed the power of all of their pure hearts to defeat him. After he is dead she sees her father and allows him to rest. We see her cry and smile, a side of her that is new to the viewer. When the group discusses the Platinum Princess candidacy around the end of the series, Beth says she has no interest in the Eternal Tiara, already having her wish to save Fairy Kingdom granted, despite later finding out that she, like all of the other princesses, is also seventeen. Category:Platinum Princess Candidate Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy World